Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) apparatuses are widely used to provide stable power to electronic and communication systems. If the voltage of the commercial AC power is subject to a sudden variation or interruption, the power to the electronic and communication systems could be maintained at an applicable level by using the UPS apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic exploded view of a conventional UPS apparatus is illustrated. The UPS apparatus 1 comprises a case 10, a power supply module 11, a battery module 12, a control module 13, a first cover plate 14 and a second cover plate 15. The inner space within the case 10 is partitioned into several compartments by a first partition plate 101 and a second partition plate 102, wherein the first partition plate 101 is perpendicular to the second partition plate 102. Under this circumstance, the power supply module 11, the battery module 12 and the control module 13 may be accommodated within the compartments.
The battery module 12 comprises a positive terminal 121, a negative terminal 122 and a first connector 16. The positive terminal 121 and the negative terminal 122 are electrically connected to the first connector 16 via power wires 17. The front end of the first connector 16 has conducting terminals (not shown) to be coupled with the conducting terminals of a second connector 18. In addition, the second connector 18 is electrically connected to the control module 13 and the power supply module 11. Once the first connector 16 is coupled with the second connector 18, the battery module 12 will make electric connection with the control module 13 and the power supply module 11.
The first cover plate 14 and the second cover plate 15 serve as the upper cover plate and the front panel, respectively. After the power supply module 11, the battery module 12 and the control module 13 are mounted within the case 10, the first cover plate 14 and the second cover plate 15 are coupled to the case 10 via certain fastening means so as to fabricate the UPS apparatus 1.
According to the safety regulations provided by some countries, during transportation of the UPS apparatus 1, the battery module 12 should be disconnected with the control module 13 and/or the power supply module 11. That is to say, before transportation, communication or conduction between the conducting terminals of the first connector 16 and the conducting terminals of the second connector 18 are interrupted. For example, the second cover plate 15 is firstly detached from the case 10, and then the battery module 12 is pushed out of the case 10. After the first connector 16 is disconnected with the second connector 18, the battery module 12 is pushed backward to its original location and the second cover plate 15 is coupled to the case 10. Alternatively, the first cover plate 14 is detached from the case 10, the first connector 16 is disconnected with the second connector 18, and finally the first cover plate 14 is coupled to the case 10. When the UPS apparatus 1 is ready for operation, the first cover plate 14 or the second cover plate 15 should be detached, the first connector 16 is coupled with the second connector 18, and finally the first cover plate 14 or the second cover plate 15 is coupled to the case 10.
In addition to transportation of the UPS apparatus 1, the battery module 12 should be disconnected with the control module 13 and/or the power supply module 11 if the UPS apparatus 1 has not been used for a long term. In other words, the users should repeat dismantling and assembling operations during transportation or for a long unused term. As known, the dismantling and assembling operations are time-consuming and labor-intensive. In addition, if the first connector 16 is disconnected with the second connector 18, the UPS apparatus 1 is possibly thought to have a breakdown by erroneous judgment.
Alternatively, the first connector 16 and the second connector 18 may be replaced with electronic switch devices. The electronic switch devices, however, are large in volume and high in cost and have high power consumption.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional method, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an adjustable connection mechanism for use in an uninterruptible power supply apparatus according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.